


I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by chewysugar



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Bathtubs, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wet Clothing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Spider-Man's been out in the cold too long. Luckily Mary Jane is there to fix the situation with some hot water, and maybe a little more.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of my 2019 Advent Calendar! This is a convoluted game I'm playing where I pick a fandom and prompt via online generator and pair it with a randomly selected song from my Christmas playlist, then unleash it upon the unsuspecting public! 
> 
> Today's fandom: Spider-Man  
> Today's prompt: Bathing together  
> Today's song: I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm by Dean Martin

Spider-Man had many monikers: wall-crawler, web-slinger, webhead and Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. At present he felt more like the the Frozen Numb-limbed Snowman. 

“M-m-memo to me,” he muttered as he went into a high arc over Riverside Park, “make a th-thermal set of underoos before going out to f-fight crime.” He was freezing down to his goodies, and as he was rather fond of that part of his anatomy, the last thing he wanted was to lose Little Spidey to hypothermia. 

People on the streets and sidewalks below glanced up: kids building snow forts, adults going shopping, Salvation Army workers ringing their silver bells. It was a picture perfect New York City Yuletide. All was, for once, peaceful. So really what was the use in his patrolling when he was about to turn into a ice sculpture. 

“Must get home,” he said, repeating it like a piece of slam poetry. He changed direction mid swing. “M-must get home...” 

With shaking hands, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. The slipstream sank into his very bone marrow, and he nearly dropped the phone. Usually he waited for a landing unless special circumstances dictated otherwise—Thanos or some such. At the moment, however, he figured this was comparable. 

“Psychic hotline,” said the voice on the other end. “What can I do you for?” 

“L-laughter,” Spider-Man said through chattering teeth. 

“Oh dear,” MJ sighed. “Getting a bit breezy in the under crackers, my only love?” 

“M-mercy.” He was getting closer to home. Five minutes, three if he really gave ‘er. “B-bath. Hot w-water. I b-beg you.” 

MJ laughed. Then, dipping into an impression of the titular character from I Dream of Jeannie she said, “Yes Master. I will have a bath and a martini waiting for Master when Master gets home.” 

“I d-don’t d-d-deserve you.”

“Yes, you do. I’ll see you soon my delicious, lickable popsicle.” And with that she hung up.

He was determined to get out of the cold, so naturally Fate had to beset him with obstacles. A car nearly crashed into a lamppost, but he webbed it out of harm’s way in the nick of time. Then a group of men got into a street fight which he solved with a quick spin around and a tight web to keep them all in place. And when, after ten minutes of this, he did finally land on the roof of his and Mary Jane’s home, his way inside proved to play the deuce with him: his fingers were so cold that he fumbled with the keys to the roof access and didn’t get inside until a minute had elapsed.

Even surrounded by the warmth of the apartment building, his body still felt as if it had been exposed to the wrong end of the Arctic Ocean. 

“Home,” he panted as if it would get him there faster. “H-home home home...” He barely noticed when the creep at the end of the hall peered out of his suite door to find Spider-Man hobbling towards the Parker-Watson residence. 

He all but fell through the door. Most of the lights were off save for the Christmas lights running the top of the walls and shining from the tree in the living room. Ordinarily he’d have taken time to soak it all in—the ramshackle Christmas they’d been able to string together despite their financial states. But at the moment the only thing on his mind was not ending up the next Jack Dawson. 

He was dimly aware of MJ’s greeting. But all he saw was the open bathroom door, and the steam spiraling out of it. Without taking his costume off—without even taking his mask off—he fell into the warm embrace of the water. Given that the tub was too small to contain what he’d displaced, it flowed over the side, but he could have cared less. 

Sensation returned to his extremities. He groaned in ecstatic delight, and sank a little further into the water. 

“How’s it feel, my Spider-Snowman?” 

“Better than sex,” he sighed. 

MJ chuckled. “Is that so?” 

He opened his eyes. She was standing outside the tub, arms folded. The apartment was warm, and she had on a pair of baggy jeans and a tight Joan Jett and the Blackhearts t-shirt. 

“Well,” Spider-Man amended. “No...I mean...I love you?” 

“Thank the Baby Jesus for that.” She looked him up and down. “You’re forgetting something, tiger.” 

Water soaked through the front of his suit, but he didn’t care. “I was in dire need.” 

“What, is my love not enough to keep you warm?” 

“I’ve already put my foot in my mouth once. I’m not fool enough to do it twice.” 

“Smart man.” Then, without any preamble, she climbed into the tub with him. Spider-Man sat up. 

“Baby, your clothes—

“Are you really raising a stink over being all warm and wet with me?” She tucked her fingers under his mask, and peeled it up to his nose. “Ah. There we go. Convenient access.” Her fit against his like a mitten. She kissed him, her lips sweet and heady as warming rum. 

He gasped as they parted. Mind as numb as his body had been only minutes before, he held her close. 

“Give me a hand?” He said, half drunk.

“With what as if I didn’t already know the answer to that question.” 

Peter pulled the rest of his sodden mask off and threw it in the corner. “With getting out of these clothes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love these two so much. I can't tell you how relieved I was when I rolled this today!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, kudo or bookmark if the fancy strikes you!


End file.
